Worst Case Scenario
by Stargazer04
Summary: When one of their own becomes host to a Genetically Modified Goa'uld, can SG1 do what is necessary to save countless lives?
1. Surprises, Meetings and Hangovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the related character. They are the property of MGM.

* * *

Major Samantha Carter was in her lab working on one of the latest acquisitions SG-1 had bought back from previous mission through the Stargate. She was so into her work that she failed to notice her Commanding Officer, Colonel Jack O'Neill enter her lab. He put his hands over her eyes.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. Instantly, she grabbed the hands and twisted them behind the intruder's back. It wasn't until she had him locked in position when she realised who it was. "Oh my God, Colonel O'Neill, I'm so sorry!" She let him go.

"Of course you are. Lighten up, will you Carter?" Jack said, straightening his jacket.

"Sorry sir, I guess I just got caught up on this device." Sam said. Jack pulled up a stool.

"Did you go home last night?" Jack asked curiously.

"Uh, no, I guess I didn't." Sam replied sheepishly. She braced herself for one of his many lectures he often gave her.

"How many times to I have to tell you? Go home and get some rest before I make it a direct order. You can't look bright-eyed and bushy-tailed if you're tired. Now come on, your commanding officer is taking you away from this lab for a while." Jack said.

"Colonel, I don't think so. I mean I have to finish this." Sam said.

"No seriously, we have to go; we have a briefing in 5 minutes." Jack said.

"Oh, sorry sir." Sam said.

"Have you seen Daniel?" Jack asked.

"No, not this morning. Why?" Sam replied.

"Great. He was out with Teal'c last night and you know how that always turns out." Jack said.

"No doubt he'll be sitting in the briefing room with a pitcher of coffee in front of him." Sam said. Jack laughed.

"Come on, we'd better go." He said. Without thinking, he put his hand on her shoulder. His touch always sent shivers down her spine. He then pulled away and they walked out of her lab. Sam always found herself nervous around him for reasons that were forbidden by the Air Force. When they got to the briefing room, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were already there. Teal'c was sitting patiently, waiting for the others to turn up, while Daniel was sitting with his arms folded on the table and his head resting on his arms face down.

"How long has he been like that?" Jack asked.

"Ever since we arrived here 10 minutes ago. I believe he is suffering from excessive alcohol consumption." Teal'c said.

"It's called a hangover, Teal'c." Sam said. She took her seat next to Daniel while Jack sat next to Teal'c. Jack balled up a sheet of paper and threw it at Daniel.

"Yo Daniel. Rise and shine." Jack said. Daniel moaned and Sam giggled. She shook his shoulder.

"Daniel, come on, wake up." Sam said.

"5 more minutes." Daniel moaned. Sam looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders.

"DANIEL!" Jack shouted. Daniel shot up.

"I'm up, I'm up. What are you guys doing here?" Daniel asked, looking confused.

"Daniel, this is the briefing room. We're waiting for General Hammond. You fell asleep." Jack said.

"Very funny, Jack. I have such a headache." Daniel complained, holding his head.

"That's what happens when you challenge Teal'c to a drinking competition. Look alive, here comes General Hammond." Jack said. General George Hammond walked into the briefing room.

"Good morning people." Hammond said.

"Good morning, General Hammond." Teal'c said.

"Morning Sir." Sam said.

"General." Jack said.

"Hi." Daniel moaned. Hammond looked him as he sat down.

"Before we begin, Dr Jackson, are you feeling alright?" Hammond asked.

"I'll be fine sir." Daniel said.

"Good. We've received intelligence reports from the CIA of a clinic here in Colorado where people go and they either come out different or not at all. They want us to check it out." Hammond said.

"How does this concern us, sir?" Jack asked.

"They believe this place is being run by Goa'uld." Hammond said.

"OK, so this does concern us." Jack said.

"How did they end up here?" Sam asked.

"I'm open to suggestions." Hammond said.

"They had to have come via the Stargate because NASA would have detected any ships coming into Earth's atmosphere and warned us. But there's been no Goa'uld activity from the Stargate for weeks." Jack said.

"It is possible they work for Niarrti, in which case, they would possess the ability to cloak themselves." Teal'c said.

"In which case, they could have been here for months, even years, without our knowledge." Sam said.

"Which is why I want two of you to go undercover and expose them. I've chosen Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter." Hammond said.

"What's the assignment?" Jack said.

"Marriage counselling." Hammond said. Daniel perked up, Sam nearly spat out the water she was drinking and Jack was speechless, with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Excuse me?" Jack said when he composed himself.

"They run a marriage counselling clinic and I want both of you to go undercover as a couple whose marriage is in crisis so you can get close and expose these Goa'uld." Hammond said.

"OK." Sam said.

"If this makes you uncomfortable, I can always assign it to someone else." Hammond said.

"No Sir, we'll be fine." Jack said.

"Good. Dr Jackson and Teal'c, you'll both be on standby in case they need you. I'll give you a few days to iron out the details. Dismissed." Hammond said. They all walked out.

"So Carter, wanna sort things out now?" Jack said.

"Actually Colonel, I'm on my way to see Dr Frasier. I'll catch up with you later sir." Sam said. She walked away.

"So, an undercover assignment with Sam? How do you feel?" Daniel asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jack said.

"We have all seen how you observe Major Carter. You long for her." Teal'c said.

"Maybe I do. So what?" Jack said.

"Well, this assignment will give you the chance to get to know her better and more intimately. After all, you have to pretend you're married to her which, I'm assuming, is playing out one of your many fantasies." Daniel said.

"You know what, Daniel, you are way too smart for your own good and one of these days, it's going to come back and bite you in the ass. Right now, I need help. How do I do this without losing control of my feelings?" Jack said. Daniel and Teal'c just looked at him.

­­­­­­

Come on people, this is only the beginning but let me know what you think. I'll try and bring you a new chapter everyday! Please R&R.


	2. Girltalk Guytalk

Sam was reeling from the revelation of her next assignment and the fact that she had to pretend she was married to the man she wished she was really married to. She was on her way to the infirmary to see Dr Janet Frasier. Frasier had just finished running routine tests on SG-13 after they had come back from a recon mission.

"Hi Janet." Sam said. Frasier turned and saw her.

"Oh hey Sam. I'll be done in a minute." Frasier said, and then she turned to SG-13. "Thank you gentlemen, you're free to go." Then the team walked out. "What can I do for you, Sam?"

"Do you have any of the inhibitor fluid that masks my protein marker from Goa'uld detection?" Sam said.

"I sure do." Frasier said, reaching into a cabinet and pulling out a vial of blue liquid. "Are you going undercover on a Goa'uld ship?"

"Yes, I'm going undercover, but not on a Goa'uld ship. It's a pair of Goa'uld who have been working here in Colorado, under out very noses." Sam said.

"Ouch. How did they get here?" Frasier asked.

"We think Niarrti may have given them her cloaking technology. They could have snuck by us at anytime without us knowing." Sam said.

"Alright. So what's the assignment?" Frasier asked curiously.

"They run a marriage counselling clinic. Couples have gone in there and have either come out different or not at all. We have to go in as a married couple whose marriage in on the rocks and find out what's going on. It's our job to expose them and stop them." Sam said.

"Sounds reasonable. Who's going to be playing your 'husband'?" Frasier said. She noticed Sam shift uncomfortably and look anxious.

"Colonel O'Neill." Sam said, sheepishly.

"Herein lies the problem, right?" Frasier said.

"Janet, I have been trying so hard to conceal my feelings for him and I think I've done well. But now we have to pretend we're man and wife and I'll end up getting to know him more intimately." Sam said.

"And let me guess, you don't know if you'll be able to conceal them much longer." Frasier said.

"Exactly. I mean we'll be playing out one of my all time fantasies about us, what I hope we can one day have." Sam said.

"That does put you in an awkward spot. I wish I knew what to say to help you because I can't tell you not to fall in love with him, but it's too late for that. My best suggestion would be to keep running the regulations through your head over and over again and think of what's at stake." Frasier said.

"But that's the appeal of it all, the fact that it's forbidden. Janet, it takes all of myself control and restraint not to kiss him when we're in the same room, let alone in a life or death situation." Sam said.

"That is intense." Frasier asked.

"There have been a number of times where we've been close, so much so I can almost taste a kiss, hoping he'll kiss me, but he doesn't." Sam said.

"Wow. So, do you love him?" Frasier said.

"Janet!" Sam exclaimed. She was taken back by the question.

"It's a perfectly legitimate question. Do you love him?" Frasier asked.

"It's against regulations." Sam said.

"I'm not asking if Major Carter loves Colonel O'Neill; I'm asking if Samantha Carter loves Jack O'Neill." Frasier asked. Sam thought about it. All the times she had almost lost him, all the times he had been hurt, missing, tortured. How she felt all those times. His reactions to when she was injured.

"Yes, I think I do." Sam confessed. "I don't know what to do Janet."

"Well, all I can suggest is that you think of the regulation and keep them in mind as you're both working. Think of it as a challenge. You've never shied away from a challenge before." Frasier said.

"That'll be hard because we have to be convincing as a real married couple whose marriage is in crisis." Sam said.

"Then talk to him. Tell Colonel O'Neill your concerns; maybe tell him how you feel." Frasier said.

"I can't do that! I can't tell him because it would put him in an awkward position and jeopardise our working relationship. Besides I could be risking a court martial." Sam said.

"Not if you don't act upon it. As for jeopardising your working relationship, well, it's your choice. You need to do what you think is best." Frasier said.

"Thanks Janet. God, I hope I don't screw this up." Sam said.

Meanwhile, in the commissary, Jack was sitting with Daniel and Teal'c.

"Come on guys, I need some help here. I have to pretend I'm married to the woman I wish I really was married to. How do I do this without letting her know?" Jack said.

"I suggest that while you are in this assignment, you think of the reasons why you cannot really be with her." Teal'c said.

"Easier said then done. So this is basically the closest I'm ever going to get to the real thing? I don't think I could handle that." Jack said.

"What would be at risk if you were to become involved?" Teal'c said.

"We both risk court martial, loss of our commissions, no hope of ever joining the military again." Jack said.

"Not if nothing happens. Talk to Sam; tell her your concerns.2 Daniel said.

"And risk creating an awkward situation which would jeopardise our professional relationship? I can't do that. I still need her on this team and I want a clear air of untense atmosphere between us. And even if I did talk to her and found out she felt the same, it would still create a tense atmosphere because we wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Jack said.

"O'Neill does have a valid point. To jeopardise his current relationship with Major Carter is to jeopardise any future missions we have as a team as well as the one at hand." Teal'c said.

"Well, all I can suggest is to either talk to Sam or keep you're concerns to yourself. Either way, it's your choice." Daniel said.

"Yeah." Jack said absentmindedly.

"But if you want my opinion, and I'm sure Teal'c will agree with me on this. Don't let regulations stand in your way. Remember, the world owes you one and it's time you cash in." Daniel said.

"Thank you Daniel. I just so hope I don't screw this up." Jack said.


	3. Colorado Marriage Counselling

Two days later, SG-1 pulled up outside a quaint-looking building on the edges of Colorado Springs.

"This is the place." Jack said, turning off the engine.

"Right. Remember; you two are James and Sally O'Neill, you've been married for 5 years and have spent the better part of the last year arguing." Daniel said.

"Yeah, Daniel, we've got it. Look, we need to come up with some problems in our marriage. You're too involved in your work." Jack said.

"You don't spend anytime with me." Sam said.

"The spark has gone from our relationship." Jack said.

"I want kids and you don't." Sam added.

"Ok, that's good. Now Teal'c and I will be listening to everything and we'll be right there if you need us." Daniel said.

"Alright, we've got it." Sam said. Then she and Jack got out the car and headed towards the reception. Sam was wearing black trousers with a red, sleeveless polo-neck top with a white suede jacket, while Jack was wearing beige trousers, black t-shirt and black leather jacket.

"Good luck, Mr and Mrs O'Neill." Daniel sniggered.

"Shut up Daniel." Jack shot back sarcastically. They walked inside, but before they got to the reception, they put on their 'wedding' rings. "Let's go." They went to the reception. "Hi, we're the O'Neill's, I'm James and this is Sally."

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much." Sam snapped. Outside, Daniel was impressed.

"Nicely done, Sam." He said. Back inside, the receptionist looked at them.

"I'm surprised I remember who you are, you're never at home." Jack retorted.

"_Very good, Jack_." Daniel commented.

"Let me guess, you're here for marriage counselling?" The receptionist said.

"Ya think?" Jack said sarcastically.

"I need you both to sign in and then wait in that hall there." The receptionist said. Jack and Sam both signed in and went to the waiting area. There were 5 other couples there.

"Daniel, Teal'c, we're in." Jack whispered.

"_Good. Sam, do you sense any Goa'uld_?" Daniel asked.

"Not yet." Sam said.

"_Keep your eyes open_." Daniel said. Then Jack and Sam heard a door open and two people stepped out. Sam turned to Jack.

"Colonel, it's them, they're both Goa'uld." Sam said.

"Daniel did you get that?" Jack said.

"_Loud and clear, O'Neill_." Teal'c said.

"Welcome everyone. I am Thomas and this is my wife Rose. Please won't you come in?" Thomas said. Everyone started to file.

"And we're walking." Jack said. Sam giggled lightly.

"_Alright, Good luck_." Daniel said. Once they were all inside, Rose shut the door.

"Now, we will each go around the room and introduce ourselves and explain why we are here and what we hope to accomplish." Thomas said.

"We're the Roxtons, I'm Steve." Steve said.

"And I'm Diana." Diana butted in.

"How many times have I told you; don't butt in." Steve said.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." Diana whined.

"I will if you stop acting like one." Steve said. Jack and Sam looked at each other.

"Needless to say, you seem to have a problem with communication and behavioural problems. Next please?" Thomas said. The couple next to Jack stood up.

"I'm Rosanna and he's Charles. We're the Burtons. His problem is he's too dependent and possessive of me and he's a wimp. He needs some backbone." Rosanna said.

"No, I'm not. You're domineering and short fused." Charles said.

"Excuse me?" Rosanna fumed.

"Nothing dear." Charles said timidly.

"Ok, we have a one sided relationship lacking confidence. Next please." Rose said. Jack and Sam stood up.

"I'm James O'Neill and this is my wife Sally." Jack said.

"I've told you, I can introduce myself." Sam snapped.

"Count yourself lucky I remember who you are, you're never home." Jack snapped back.

"You never have time for me when I am." Sam said.

"So we have a break down of communication and bad time management resulting in the neglect of each other's needs and feelings. Next please." Thomas said.

* * *

After everyone had introduced themselves, Thomas and Rose had them all facing each other.

"Now, I want you all to verbalise what is wrong in your marriage. This is a communications exercise and that mean no interrupting. James, Sally, why don't you go first?" Thomas said. Outside, Daniel and Teal'c were listening in.

"_Alright guys, you need to really convince them that your 'marriage' is in trouble_." Daniel said.

"Sally, if you would care to go first." Rose said.

"James, I love you but I can't go on like this, hiding how we really feel. Letting our work get in the way of our relationship. I know I work a lot, but that's because it shields me from the truth. The bottom line is I want to have children and you don't and it's driving a wedge between us. When I am home, you never touch me anymore. The spark has gone from our relationship." Sam said. Outside, Daniel and Teal'c were impressed.

"How much of that do you think is true?" Daniel said to Teal'c. Teal'c simply raised his eyebrows. Inside, Rose turned to Sam.

"Very good, Sally. James, it's your turn." Rose said.

"Sal, I wish you would pull yourself away from your work long enough to see that I miss you and I know I ignore you, but that's just my spiteful way of trying to make you understand how I feel. I miss the times we used to share together and my bottom line is, I don't think I'm in the position to have children, but that doesn't mean that I never will be." Jack said. Again, Daniel and Teal'c were impressed.

"For a minute there, I honestly believed him." Daniel said.

"It was though he was talking to her as though she was his real wife." Teal'c said. Inside, Thomas was pleased.

"Good, you've both embraced you problems, which will make them easier to work through. Steve, Diana, it's your turn." Thomas said.

* * *

3 hours later and the session was over. Jack and Sam headed out to the car.

"Well that was a supreme waste of time." Jack said.

"We have to play this thing through to the end to see what those Goa'uld are doing there, even if it means pulling more time with the most sinfully boring people on the planet." Sam said. Jack looked at her, amused by what she just said. "What?"

"Carter, I'm impressed. It appears my sarcastic wit is finally rubbing off on you." Jack smiled..

"No, it just means I've been hanging around you way too long." Sam smirked. Jack opened the car door to Daniel clapping at them.

"And the Oscar for best performance goes to…" Daniel said.

"Knock it off, Daniel." Jack said as he got into the driver's seat.

"You have to admit. We had them fooled." Sam said as she got into the passenger seat.

"We almost bought it." Daniel said.

"Yeah well, whatever. I just hope all of this isn't for nothing." Jack said as he drove away.


	4. Private Sessions

Jack and Sam had been attending the marriage counselling for two weeks and although no progress had been made on the Goa'uld front, they had noticed a significant change in their personal relationship and it was beginning to frighten them. They were in their session one day and noticed Rosanna and Charles were missing.

"Good, I'm glad to see all couples are in attendance." Rose said.

"I'm sorry, but where are Rosanna and Charles?" Sam asked.

"They had a significant change of attitude and amended their relationship and therefore no longer need counselling. We've decided to take couples out and observe them in a normal, social setting, how they interact. We had the Roxtons out last night and noticed a great change in their relationship, which we will discuss in their private session after the group one." Rose said.

"Right now, Rose is going to take all of the women into a separate room, while we gentlemen stay here." Thomas said.

"Come along, Ladies." Rose said. The women stood up and followed Rose. Sam looked at Jack before she left.

"Now gentlemen, this is a basic exercise. All you have to do is tell everyone else what made you fall in love with your wife and what was it about her that made you want to marry her. James, if you'd care to go first." Thomas said.

"What?" Jack said absentmindedly.

"What made you want to make Sally your wife?" Thomas asked.

"Wow, a lot of things. Her smile, her personality, her incredibly high intellect, half the time she speaks and I don't understand what she's saying, she has a wonderful sense of humour, the cutest sparkle in her eyes when she's happy. She's so fiercely independent, she could make anyone back down and give her space. The main thing I love about her is the fact that she could have anyone she chooses and she wanted me, she loves me for who I am." Jack said. Outside, Daniel and Teal'c were listening. They were taken back by what Jack was saying.

"Wow, do you think any of that was true?" Daniel asked.

"I believe it to be so. If not, then O'Neill is keeping up appearances extremely well." Teal'c said. In with the women, Rose had them all sitting in a circle.

"This exercise is for you to verbalise what you think of your husbands. Sally, why don't you start? What made you accept James' proposal for marriage? What made you fall in love with him?" Rose asked.

"_Sam you have to be as convincing as Jack was_." Daniel said.

"Well, he's charming, sensitive with a killer body. His personality and his dry wit. He makes me feel good about myself and always makes his opinions known. More importantly, I know he'd do anything for me." Sam said.

"_Very good Major Carter._" Teal'c said.

* * *

At the end of the session, after the groups had gotten back together, Rose and Thomas pulled Jack and Sam aside.

"Are you sure you don't mind us watching the two of you in a typical social setting tonight?" Rose said.

"No, of course not." Sam said.

"It would be out pleasure." Jack said.

"Good, then we will meet at O'Malley's at 6pm." Thomas said.

"Great, we'll see you there." Sam said. Then she and Jack turned to walk away. Thomas and Rose watched them walk and saw the scar on the back of Jack's neck. They spoke in a low key in Goa'uld. Sam stopped. They had turned their backs.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. Sam edged closer to him.

"They're speaking in Goa'uld." Sam said.

"Daniel, did you get that?" Jack whispered.

"_Yeah, try and get closer so I can hear what they're saying_." Daniel said. Jack edged closer and heard some of the Goa'uld vernacular. Then Rose turned.

"Sorry, I dropped my wallet." Jack said. Then he and Sam walked out. They went straight to the car. "Daniel, did you get any of that?"

"All I got was Kelnok dorai prima." Daniel said.

"Former host." Teal'c said.

"How could they have known, I took my inhibitor to mask my protein marker before we went in." Sam said. Then, as Jack was getting into the driver's seat, Daniel saw the scar on the back of his neck.

"It's not you, Sam. It's Jack." Daniel said.

"The scar still remains from when you temporarily inhabited by Hathor's Goa'uld." Teal'c said.

"They must have seen it." Sam said.

"Terrific. Anyway, we'll see what happens tonight." Jack said as he drove away.

* * *

It was 5.45pm that night and Jack thought it would be a good idea to get a cab to O'Malley's. It stopped outside Sam's house and he ran to the door. He was wearing blue jeans, white t-shirt which accentuated his well-toned, upper body and his black leather jacket. He rang the doorbell and patiently waited. Moments later, Sam answered.

"Hey Carter, cab's waiting and…oh my!" Jack said as he saw her fully. She was wearing a black, flowing gypsy skirt with a red, off the shoulder gypsy top. Jack was just staring at her. He thought she looked stunning.

"Uh, Colonel, are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. You look…amazing." Jack said.

"Thank you sir. You look good too." Sam said. _Hot, amazing, fantastic, boy do you ever look good. Wow_, she thought.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. She locked her door and she and Jack walked to the cab. "Where are Daniel and Teal'c?"

"They're not coming. O'Malley's is a loud place and they won't be able to hear us with the wires. And they're not exactly experts in remaining inconspicuous." Jack said as they got into the cab.

"Good point." Sam said.

* * *

Two hours into the night, after they had met with Thomas and Rose, Jack and Sam were laughing and blatantly flirting. Both had been drinking, but not an obscene amount, just enough to lower their tension barriers. Rose and Thomas were watching them intently.

"Do you remember the time we saved that Tok'ra student?" Sam blurted out. Thomas and Rose looked at her instantly. Jack looked at her.

"What did you say?" Thomas said.

"She said Token student. When we saved a token student from drowning. Right honey?" Jack interjected.

"Yeah, good times. I'm going for a soda, do you want one?" Sam said.

"No, thanks, I'm good." Jack said. Sam then walked towards the bar.

"We…uh…have to go and write our report on your progress. We'll see you both in the session tomorrow?" Rose said.

"Yeah sure." Jack said. Then Thomas and Rose walked away. Jack took another drink when he heard some commotion at the bar. He got up to see what was going on and heard fighting and shouting. Jack looked for Sam. He saw her standing at the bar, then the two men fighting. "Carter, look out!" He shouted over the crowd. But as she turned, one of the men punched the other and sent him back- right into Sam. She was forced backwards and hit her head off the bar. "SAM!" Jack forced his way through the crowd as the fighting stopped once they realised they'd hurt someone. Jack got down to her. She was unconscious with a cut on her head. "Come on, Carter, wake up."

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" The bartender asked. Jack picked Sam up after covering her with his jacket.

"No, I'll take her home. Thanks Alex." Jack said. He walked out.

* * *

When Sam woke up, she found she was in an unfamiliar room. She had a pounding headache and a sore head. Then she found a bandage patch on her head. She was covered by a blanket as well as a leather jacket, and she was lying on the couch in a living room she felt oddly safe in. It was when she moaned when she realised that she wasn't alone.

"Hey Carter, welcome back. How do you feel?" Jack asked sitting in an armchair next to her. It was then that Sam realised she was wearing his jacket.

"Colonel?" Sam said.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Lousy, with a pounding headache. Where am I?" Sam asked, sitting up.

"We're in my house. It was a lot closer than yours." Jack said.

"What happened?" Sam said.

"The snakes ditched us. The bar got a little rowdy. One guy punched another and sent him back into you, forcing you to hit your head on the bar. You've been out for 2 hours. You have a concussion, but nothing a good night sleep won't fix." Jack said.

"Thank you, Sir." Sam said. Jack handed her a coffee.

"No problem. My military issue medical training had to come in handy some time." Jack said. Sam smiled. "Listen, neither of us are fit to drive; you're still dizzy and I have alcohol on my breath and it will not look good on my service record if I'm caught driving after drinking. So you're free to stay in the guest bedroom, if you like." Jack said.

"Thank you, Colonel." Sam said. "Oh wait, I have no nightwear."

"I've left one of my hockey jerseys on the bed for you." Jack said. Then he looked at her. "You really scared me tonight."

"Is this the great Jack O'Neill admitting he was scared?" Sam said.

"A momentary lapse of weakness, I assure you." Jack said. Sam giggled. "But seriously, it was quite a bad hit you took. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine sir, really. I actually think I'm ready to turn in." Sam said.

"I'll show you where it is. I'm ready to turn in too." Jack said. They both headed upstairs and stopped outside a bedroom. "Here's the guest room. Make yourself comfortable and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. My room's just down the hall."

"Thank you." Sam said. Before she knew what she realised what she was doing, she kissed him on the cheek. Jack looked at her. Before either of them could stop it, they were locked in a deep passionate kiss which lasted moments, but felt like an eternity. Sam's arms were around his neck and Jack's hands were on her waist. When they both broke away, they were out of breath. Sam simply smiled. "Good night, sir." She said as she disappeared into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Good night, Carter." Jack said, still reeling from what had just happened. He went into autopilot as he walked to his room and closed the door.

* * *

An hour later and Sam was lying wide awake in her bed, wrapped in Jack's hockey shirt, which was about 3 or 4 sizes too big for her. She was thinking of that kiss, how worried he had been about her as well as the casual, but obvious flirting that had been more than an act for the two Goa'uld they were investigating. She decided she needed to talk to him and it couldn't wait until morning. She went to his room and gently pushed open the door to find the light still on and him sitting up in bed.

"Colonel?" Sam asked curiously. Surprised by his unexpected visitor, Jack jumped.

"Carter? What's up?" Jack asked. Sam went in and sat on his bed.

"I think we need to talk." Sam said.

"You know nothing good ever comes after those words." Jack said.

"I need to say this; ever since we've been on this assignment, we've gotten to know each other in a way that we never normally would have under normal circumstances. I've gotten to see a side of you that's completely natural, relaxed, absent from your military façade and sarcastic quips. This has all been amplified by my previous feelings for you. The bottom line is, no matter what the rules and regulations say, I think I'm in love with you." Sam said. Jack just looked at her.

"Wow. That's…um…that's a lot to take in." Jack stammered.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Forget I ever said it." Sam said quickly. She got up to leave, but felt him grab her wrist gently to stop her. He sat her back down.

"And forget about you saying to me what I've been dying to say to you?" Jack asked.

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Carter, I have been trying so hard to ignore my feeling for you and for a while, it was working. But then we were put on this assignment and I got to know you on a more personal level and they came back with a vengeance. I love you, Sam. So please forgive me for doing this." Jack said. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. But, instead of rejecting him, she embraced and welcomed him, letting him take her in his arms. They both leaned back on the bed until Sam was looking up at Jack and he was looking down at her.

"What about the regulations?" Sam breathed half-heartedly, as though she didn't care.

"I've waited too long for this. We'll deal with them and whatever else comes tomorrow. Tonight, we live for the moment." Jack said. Sam pulled him down into a kiss. "By the way, you look hot in my jersey."

"I think it would look better on the floor, along with your shirt." Sam said in between kisses. With that, they removed their clothes and fulfilled a long desire they had had for each other for years; a yearning fulfilled as they made love, not in a savage, animalistic, lustful way, but took it for what it was; a clear declaration of love.

* * *

The next morning, when Jack woke up, his arms were wrapped around Sam as she slept with her back into his chest. His thoughts kept going back to the previous night, filled with passion and love. Yep, he was in love with the beautiful woman asleep in his arms. He kissed her head as he tried to slide his arm from under her. But she stirred and rolled over to face him, their faces almost touching. Sam smiled as Jack kissed her.

"Morning Sam. How did you sleep?" Jack asked.

"Better than I have in a long time." Sam said with a smile.

"Me too." Jack said. Sam was lying with her head resting on his chest with her arms around him and his arms around her.

"I love you, Jack." Sam said.

"I love you too." Jack said. They were about to kiss again when the phone rang. "Oh for cryin' out loud. O'Neill." He said when he answered the phone.

"_Jack, its Daniel. Do you know where Sam is? We went to her place and found her car there, but she's not, she's also not answering her cell._" Daniel said.

"It's alright, Daniel, she's here with me." Jack said.

"_What? What's she doing there_?" Daniel asked.

"There was a fight last night and she took a hit to the head. I brought her here so I could take care of her." Jack said.

"_Is she alright_?" Daniel asked.

"She's fine. Look, we'll meet you and Teal'c at your place. We'll come and pick you up in an hour and a half." Jack said.

"_Sure. Jack, did anything happen between you two last night?_" Daniel asked.

"Goodbye Daniel." Jack said, hanging up the phone.

"We had better get dressed, huh?" Sam said.

"5 more minutes." Jack said.

"I need to go home for more clothes." Sam said.

"I said 5 more minutes." Jack said, capturing her lips in another deep, passionate kiss.


	5. Vor'tesh

SG-1 pulled up later that day outside the clinic. Jack and Sam made sure they were wired up.

"Let's rock and roll." Jack said.

"We might actually get something today. It's our private session." Sam said.

"Good luck." Daniel said. Jack and Sam went into the clinic. They saw the Roxtons were missing too when they went in. As soon as they were spotted, Rose ushered to Thomas.

"Everyone, the session is cancelled for today. We'll meet again tomorrow. Except for you two." Thomas said, gesturing to Jack and Sam. As soon as everyone had left, Thomas locked the door.

"What's going on?" Sam said.

"Who are you?" Rose said.

"You know who we are." Jack said.

"Really?" Thomas said. He ushered the aides, who searched them. They took their guns, wires, ear pieces and zats. "You've been lying to us. You are not who you say you are."

"Aren't you the hypocrite?" Jack said.

"Who sent you? The System Lords? The Tau'ri? The Tok'ra?" Rose asked. Jack and Sam remained silent.

"We sense you have both been blended before. You have the entry scar left only by a Goa'uld and you must have forgotten you're inhibitor this morning. We can sense your protein marker left only by a symbiote." Thomas said.

"Alright fine, you caught us. We're from here, Earth. We're military. Who are you?" Jack demanded. Both Rose and Thomas deactivated their inhibitors and spoke in their normal Goa'uld voices.

"I am Tobesh and this is Rostani." Tobesh said.

"Jaffa, Kree nok asha." Rostani said. Then, about 10 Jaffa came in and grabbed Jack and Sam.

"Take him away. He's the one." Tobesh said.

"Colonel!" Sam called.

"Put her in a holding cell." Rostani said. Sam was dragged away.

"Jack!" Sam shouted.

"Carter!" Jack called back.

* * *

Outside, Daniel was adjusting the radio frequency for the wires.

"Is something wrong, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"I've lost contact. We'd better go and check on them." Daniel said. They armed themselves with zats and headed to the building- only to be stopped by a Goa'uld force shield. "Well this could be a problem." He got out his cell phone and called the SGC.

"_Hammond_." General Hammond answered.

"General, it's Daniel Jackson. We have a problem here." Daniel said.

"_What's happening Dr Jackson_? Hammond asked.

"We lost contact with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter about 10 minutes ago and when we tried to go in after them, we were stopped by a Goa'uld force shield. We need help, they could be in trouble." Daniel said.

"_I'll send 3 SG-teams to assist you. They'll be there as soon as possible. Keep me informed."_ Hammond said.

"Yes sir." Daniel said. Then he hung up. "Help's on the way."

"Let us hope we are not too late." Teal'c said.

* * *

Inside, Jack had been taken to a lab and was strapped to a gurney. He saw the two Goa'uld talking in Goa'uld.

"So what do you want here? To take over?" Jack said.

"We have a special task for you. Then you will destroy your world and enslave your people." Tobesh said.

"I don't think so. Nothing you can do short of killing me will get me to help you." Jack said. "If you were really smart, you'd know that I have a reputation amongst the Goa'uld as being a pain in the…what do you call it...Mik'ta?"

"Yes, we have looked you up on our database. You are Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force, Commander of SG-1, and slayers of Ra, Hathor, Setesh, Apophis, Osiris, Heru'er, Sokar, and Cronus. Allies of the Nox, the Asgard and the Tok'ra." Tobesh said.

"Well, someone's been doing their homework." Jack said sarcastically.

"Buried in your mind are the secrets of the Tau'ri and your allies. Their strengths, their weaknesses, defences, technology." Rostani said.

"As well as the locations of the rebel bases of the Tok'ra and the Jaffa, as well as your Alpha site and the home world addresses of the Asgard and the Nox. Information, which would be invaluable to the Goa'uld." Tobesh said.

"And you think I'm going to give it to you voluntarily?" Jack said sarcastically.

"No of course not. Jaffa kree." Tobesh said. 2 Jaffa came in carrying a large, glass tank. In it was an impressively large and scary looking Goa'uld symbiote, larger then any he had seen before.

"This is Vor'tesh. He is a genetically modified Goa'uld who will be unstoppable once he has a host. Our Lord will take control of the Goa'uld and will destroy our enemies and all who dare stand in his way." Rostani said.

"We have been trying endlessly to find him a suitable host, but the ones we have found were feeble and useless to hold him. But, this time, we have found him a worthy host." Tobesh said. He then reached into the tank and pulled Vor'tesh out. It squealed as Tobesh held it to Jack. "Does this one please you, My Lord?" The symbiote seemed to inspect Jack, then its eyes glowed and it squealed. "It seems our Lord has chosen. This is a momentous occasion." He laid Vor'tesh on Jack's chest. The symbiote snaked its way up towards Jack's neck. "Your pitiful life as a human is over. Take pride in the knowledge that when you awaken, you will be the most powerful Goa'uld who ever lived." Tobesh laughed as the symbiote burrowed its way into the back of Jack's neck. He yelled out in agony as the symbiote went all the way in and Jack lost consciousness. "Soon my Lord, very soon." Tobesh laughed.

* * *

Outside, the SG-teams 2, 5 and 10 had arrived.

"Dr Jackson, Teal'c." Major Castleman called.

"Major Castleman." Daniel said.

"What's the situation?" Castleman said.

"We lost contact with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter approximately 30 minutes ago. There is an energy barrier blocking our entry." Teal'c said

"So how do you propose we get inside?" Castleman said.

"Well this isn't a Goa'uld building, so there could be vents and sewers that lead into the building. My guess is the force field stops at ground level." Daniel said.

"Alright, let's go, let's find away in." Castleman said. His men scattered to find a point of entry.

* * *

In the holding cell, Sam was sitting awaiting her fate. Then Rostani came to her.

"You were once a host to a Tok'ra, were you not?" Rostani asked.

"I'm not telling you anything and neither will Colonel O'Neill." Sam said defiantly. "You'd have to kill me first."

"Why is it you humans beg for death so readily? Wouldn't it be easier on yourselves if you were to simply give us what we want?" Rostani said.

"We won't sacrifice our allies for our freedom. You can do what you like with me." Sam said.

"My dear, we do have plans for you, but we do have more effective methods of extracting that information." Rostani said.

"You'll get nothing from me." Sam said defiantly.

"Why, my dear, whoever said that we wanted you?" Rostani said. The realisation dawned on Sam.

"Jack!" Sam said quietly. Then a Jaffa came to Rostani and whispered something.

"Kel shok anor. It's time already." Rostani said as she walked away. Sam could only imagine what they had done to Jack.

* * *

Rostani joined Tobesh in the lab.

"He is awakening." Tobesh said as he gestured to Jack's open eyes. He sat up. "My Lord, how do you feel?" Vor'tesh/ Jack turned to them and made his eyes glow.

"I feel strong and alive. This is a suitable host, he will do nicely." Vor'tesh said.

"We are honoured to serve you my Lord." Rostani said.

"Now why would I need such incompetence working for me?" Vor'tesh said.

"My Lord?" Tobesh said.

"I have been suffocating that chamber for weeks while you two have been fooling around in finding me a host. You do not deserve to serve me." Vor'tesh said standing up and forcing them to bow before him. He reached for a ribbon device and personal force shield generator.

"Forgive us my Lord, but we wanted to find you the best host, none for the previous humans were worthy. They were pathetic." Rostani said.

"My patience has worn thin, and I have no further use for the two of you." Vor'tesh said.

"Do you forget, it was we who gave you life?" Tobesh said. Vor'tesh swiftly turned and hauled Tobesh up and held him up by the throat.

"You dare speak to me in such a manner? You may have created me, but it matters not now. What does matter is my domination over the Goa'uld and what use do I have for scientists?" Vor'tesh said. He threw Tobesh into Rostani. "Jaffa, Kree mel." The Jaffa ran to Vor'tesh. "Kill them." They did as they were ordered and the killed Tobesh and Rostani. "Excellent, you serve me well. But to assure domination over the Goa'uld, I will need to gain access to the chapa'ahi, which should be easy. Dispose of them." The he walked out. He used his genetically enhanced abilities to mask the signature of the symbiote and changed his voice to that of Jack's. He went to Sam's cell and fought the Jaffa that were there and killed them using a zat.

"Carter, are you alright?" Vor'tesh asked.

"Colonel, I'm fine, let me out." Sam said.

"Hold on, I'll have you out soon." Vor'tesh said. Without Sam seeing, he used the ribbon device to destroy the control panel to the cell. She came out and went straight to him. He quickly hid the ribbon device behind his back so she couldn't see it.

"Thank you. Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, the two Goa'uld are dead. They got into an argument over an impressively large Goa'uld they tried to implant me with. I managed to free myself. I fought them and killed them with a staff weapon." Vor'tesh said.

"Daniel and Teal'c must realise something's wrong since we've lost contact." Sam said.

"There's a force field around the facility. The shield generator is in here somewhere." Vor'tesh said.

"We should go and find and get out of here." Sam said.

"I couldn't agree more." Vor'tesh said. Then he turned to Sam. "Can you sense any Goa'uld around?"

"No, what happened to the symbiote?" Sam asked. She looked at him and saw his eyes glow as he raised the ribbon device.

"Right here." Vor'tesh said in his Goa'uld voice. Panic spread across Sam's face momentarily as she was hit hard by a force from the ribbon device. She was unconscious. He went down to Sam and stroked the side of her face. "Soon, my dear, you will become my Queen, very soon." Then he got up and deactivated the force field and went back to Sam.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teal'c and Daniel were still looking for a way in when they saw what looked like a wall dropping and a flash.

"It's been deactivated." Daniel said.

"Alright people, let's move in." Castleman said. They all went in, ready for resistance. They fanned out around the building. Teal'c and SG-5 went to the waiting area while Castleman, Daniel and SG-2 went towards the holding cells. SG-10 went to the labs.

"Daniel!" They heard while checking the holding areas. They turned and saw Jack carrying Sam.

"Jack, thank god, you're alright. What happened?" Daniel asked.

"The Goa'uld tried to implant her with a symbiote but I broke free and shot them both. She was hit by a zat, but she'll be fine." Vor'tesh said, using Jack's voice.

"We'd better recover the Goa'uld and get them back to the base." Castleman said.

"_We've got the Goa'uld, Major_." Major Thomas said over the radio.

"Good work, SG-10,We've got Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. Rendezvous outside next the transport." Castleman said. "Major Manson, did you copy that?"

"_Aye sir. But we've lost Teal'c._" Manson said over the radio.

"Where did he go?" Castleman said.

"Come, we'd better go, Major Carter needs help." Vor'tesh said.

"Stay where you are." Teal'c commended as he came around the corner behind the group, pointing a zat at Vor'tesh.

"Excuse me?" Vor'tesh said.

"Release Major Carter and step away from slowly." Teal'c ordered. " Major Castleman, Daniel Jackson, I suggest you step away from him."

"Teal'c what's going on here?" Daniel asked.

"He is not who he claims to be." Teal'c said.

"Meaning…" Castleman said. The realisation dawned on Daniel.

"Oh no, oh my god no." Daniel said, panicking.

"What?" Castleman said.

"He's a Goa'uld." Daniel said.

"Oh mi god!" Castleman said. Vor'tesh changed his voice to Goa'uld and made his eyes glow.

"I am Vor'tesh and soon, all of you will yield to me." Vor'tesh said.

"Release Major Carter, or I will be forced to fire." Teal'c said.

"And risk Major Carter's life? She has alright been shot by a zat'nikatel, another shot will kill her." Vor'tesh said, laughing.

"He's bluffing." Castleman said.

"I'm willing to take that chance, but are you?" Vor'tesh said. Suddenly, Castleman shot Vor'tesh in the shoulder. He yelled out in pain and dropped Sam. At that point, Teal'c shot him with a zat. He was unconscious. Teal'c went to Vor'tesh, Daniel went to Sam.

"She's going to be alright." Daniel said. Everyone looked at Jack.

"I shot Colonel O'Neill." Castleman said.

"No, you did the right thing." Daniel said. Then he looked solemnly at Jack. "He's not Jack anymore. He's in there, a prisoner in his own body, but he's not in control."

"We'd better tie him up good and get them back to the base." Castleman said. Daniel picked Sam up while Teal'c and Castleman bound Vor'tesh. When they got outside, they saw SG-5 and 10 there with the two dead Goa'uld. As they were leaving the complex, Castleman phoned the base.

"General, we have them. But we also have a major problem." Castleman said.


	6. The Vor'tesh project

Back at the mountain, SG-2, 5 and 10 with Daniel and Teal'c arrived to the advanced security, gurneys and heavy shackles they had requested. They were greeted by armed SF's and Dr Frasier, with a medical team.

"Get him shackled now!" Castleman ordered, gesturing to Vor'tesh.

"Major Castleman, what is going on? Colonel O'Neill needs medical attention." Frasier objected.

"See to Major Carter, his symbiote can take care of him." Castleman said, turning to walk away.

"What?" Frasier said in disbelief.

"Just get him locked up. We need to get to General Hammond." Castleman said as he walked off. Teal'c followed. Daniel came to Frasier.

"Is it true?" Frasier asked, unable to take it in.

"Yeah, Sam needs help. He attacked her, but we don't know how. There are also 2 dead Goa'uld in there. We had to move so the local authorities didn't get them." Daniel said, following Castleman.

"Oh no. Let's get these people seen to." Frasier said. The Goa'uld were taken away, Vor'tesh was taken to the high security holding cells, under heavy guard, while Sam was taken to the infirmary. Daniel went to the briefing room, where Teal'c and Castleman were waiting on Hammond getting off the phone. Hammond came into the room.

"Gentleman, what is going on? What is with the extra security you've requested?" Hammond asked.

"It's the worst possible outcome, sir." Castleman said.

"Then tell me what is going on and I can decide how to handle it?" Hammond said. He then looked around the room. "Where is Colonel O'Neill?"

"He's a Goa'uld, sir." Daniel said. Hammond looked at them, utter shock in his eyes.

"What!" He said. Then he regained his composure. "Where is he now?"

"He's unconscious in a holding cell, with the highest security." Castleman said.

"Where is Major Carter?" Hammond asked.

"She is in the infirmary as O'Neill attacked her." Teal'c said.

"What do we know about this Goa'uld?" Hammond asked.

"Nothing much. Only that its name is Vor'tesh." Daniel said.

"What about the 2 Goa'uld you brought in?" Hammond asked.

"We don't know anything about them." Daniel said.

"The Tok'ra may know." Teal'c said.

* * *

The Stargate activated. Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel were in the control room.

"Receiving IDC. It's the Tok'ra." Harriman said.

"Open the iris." Hammond said. He, Daniel and Teal'c went to the gate room just as the iris opened. Jacob Carter/ Selmak came through. "Jacob, thank you for coming so soon."

"Your message sounded urgent George, what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"What can you tell us of a Goa'uld named Vor'tesh?" Daniel said. Suddenly, Selmak took over.

"Vor'tesh is a vile creature who cannot be allowed to be completed." Selmak said angrily. Then Jacob took control again.

"I'm sorry about Selmak; he's been passionate about finding the Goa'uld involved in the Vor'tesh project." Jacob said.

"The Vor'tesh project?" Daniel said.

"Let's go and talk." Jacob said. They went to the briefing room and sat down. "Basically, we're hunting 2 Goa'uld scientists who are creating a genetically modified Goa'uld symbiote. If it were to be completed and it was to take a host, then it'll be unstoppable, it's mind-control, undeniably powerful, it's strength, off the scale and it's control over Goa'uld devices unimaginable. We need to find it and destroy it before that happens." Then Sam came into the briefing room. She had a patch on her forehead.

"Permission to join the briefing, General?" Sam asked.

"Granted Major, how do you feel?" Hammond asked. Sam sat next to Jacob.

"I'll be fine, hey Dad." Sam said. Jacob hugged her.

"Hey Sam." Jacob said. "Why do you want to know about Vor'tesh? Do you have information?"

"More than you know." Teal'c said.

"We'd like to show you something." Sam said. They all got up and walked out. Jacob followed. They took him to the infirmary and lifted the sheets on the gurneys with the Goa'uld on. "This is Tobesh and Rostani."

"They're the Goa'uld Jack and Sam have been investigating for the last two weeks." Daniel said.

"They're the scientists working on Vor'tesh. Where is Colonel O'Neill?" Jacob asked, aware that the Colonel was missing.

"Follow us." Hammond said. They walked out of the infirmary and went to the holding cells and saw the heavily armed guards outside one of them.

"Jacob, we regretfully feel the need to introduce you to Vor'tesh." Daniel said. Jacob looked in and saw Jack, who was now conscious.

"Tok'ra, kelmar anok." Vor'tesh spat as he tried to lash out.

"Oh god, no." Jacob said in disbelief.

"Take this as a warning, Tok'ra, when I am free, I will make your fate much worse and you will beg for death in the end." Vor'tesh spat.

"George, we need to talk." Jacob said. They all began to walk away.

"Major Carter?" Vor'tesh said. Sam stopped and turned. "You will not suffer the same fate as the others; I may even spare them- if you agree to become my queen."

"No." Sam said. Daniel came to her.

"Come on Sam, let's go." Daniel said. They walked away. Vor'tesh laughed.

* * *

Back in the briefing room, Jacob was obviously disturbed.

"This is bad news George. Not only is the most powerful Goa'uld ever completed in record time, he has Jack O'Neill as a host." Jacob said.

"How bad could it really be?" Castleman said.

"Are you serious? Colonel O'Neill knows has the secrets of this mountain, the location of the Tok'ra bases, the homeworld addresses to the Asgard and the Nox, as well as countless other advanced worlds, as well as the strengths and weaknesses of these cultures buried in his mind. If he escapes, then that information will become theirs." Jacob said.

"We'll take every necessary precaution to make sure that doesn't happen." Hammond said.

"You're going to keep him locked up indefinitely?" Daniel said.

"If that's what it takes." Hammond said.

"Isn't there away to separate Vor'tesh from Colonel O'Neill?" Sam said.

"Not without doing some serious damage to Jack in the process. The pain a symbiote can inflict in its host is unimaginable. Vor'tesh finally has a host, if we do try and remove him, he won't go without a fight. Jack will die." Jacob said

"But there has to be away we can help Jack. He's as much a victim as anybody." Daniel said.

"He is not Colonel O'Neill anymore. He maybe in there, but he cannot regain control. It is not his body anymore. Anything we are dealing with now is the Goa'uld." Selmak said. Then Jacob took control again.

"I'm sorry, but Selmak's right. With a normal Goa'uld, the host is a back seat observer with no say and minimal chance of control; with Vor'tesh, Jack is a prisoner whose been locked up and the key thrown away with no hope of control. I hate to say this, but he's already gone." Jacob said.

"What of the Asgard? Do they not have the technology to remove symbiotes from their hosts, leaving the host alive?" Teal'c said.

"We could contact Thor. He maybe willing to help." Daniel said.

"Make the necessary preparations to contact the Asgard." Hammond said.

"I'd better get back to the Tok'ra council and apprise them of the situation." Jacob said.

"General, I hate to suggest this, but we have an inexhaustible source of Goa'uld intell at our disposal. Shouldn't we use it?" Castleman said.

"And leave Jack at the mercy of a ruthless symbiote?" Daniel said.

"Daniel's right. Depending on what he knows, this Goa'uld may not even share anything." Sam said.

"He won't. If he's been programmed like the Goa'uld, then the likelihood would be that he would torture Jack from within, knowing how much he means to everyone." Jacob said.

"Maybe we should ask some questions?" Hammond said.

"Or we could try." Daniel said.


	7. Vor'tesh escapes

Meanwhile, in the holding cells, Vor'tesh had revealed the ribbon device and personal shield generator he had concealed with his enhanced mental abilities. Changing his voice to sound like Jack's, he had an idea of how to escape.

"Sergeant Mills, I need to see General Hammond." Vor'tesh said.

"No can do, Colonel, we've got strict orders to keep you locked up." Mills said.

"No, you don't understand. I've got Vor'tesh under control but I don't know how long for. I can't remove him, but I can tell the Tok'ra how." Vor'tesh said.

"I'm sorry sir, my orders are clear." Mills said.

"Fine then." Vor'tesh said. Using all off his mental strength behind the ribbon device, he blasted the wall and it collapsed on the guards. He stepped out and listened to the alarms blaring. Then he looked at the bodies of the SF's under the rubble. He changed his voice to his Goa'uld voice. "Have it your way."

* * *

Back in the briefing room, Hammond, Jacob, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Castleman were discussing Vor'tesh.

"We could talk to him and find out what he wants." Daniel suggested.

"Power, all Goa'uld crave it." Teal'c said.

"As long as he's securely locked up, he's no danger to anyone." Sam said. Suddenly the mountain shook and the alarms went off.

"What in God's name?" Hammond demanded.

"Vor'tesh!" Selmak said. Hammond went to the P.A.

"Medical team and security teams to the holding cells." Hammond said. The others ran to the holding cells and saw the damage Vor'tesh had done.

"Oh my god!" Sam said.

"He's escaped." Castleman said.

"He's headed for the gate room." Daniel said. Hammond joined them and saw the damage.

"Where is he going?" Hammond said.

"The gate room." Sam said as she, Daniel, Castleman, Jacob and Teal'c ran towards the gate room. Hammond went to another PA.

"Attention all units, this is General Hammond, I want all units to track down and stop Colonel O'Neill, but I want him alive. He must not be allowed to enter the gate room." Hammond said. The others followed where Vor'tesh had gone and saw the wave of destruction he left behind. Wounded and unconscious officers and damaged doors.

"At this rate, no-one can stop him. He'll be in the gate room in no time." Jacob said.

* * *

Inside the gate room, the SF's guarding the gate were on alert and armed with zats and P90's. They heard a fire fight right outside the gate room, then there was silence. Suddenly they heard the sound of buckling metal and then the door of the gate room was blasted off, with Vor'tesh behind it, his hand raised and a malicious grin on his face. The SF's opened fire, but all shots were deflected off the personal shield he had. He then knocked them back hard with the ribbon device, rendering them unconscious. He turned to the Stargate. Hammond got to the control room, just as Sam, Daniel, Jacob and Teal'c ran into the gate room.

"Close the iris!" Sam shouted. Vor'tesh hit them all with the ribbon device, and then he turned up to the control desk and used the ribbon device to bring down the blast doors, but not before the iris closed. Sam, Daniel, Jacob and Teal'c got up and Teal'c fired a zat, but it rebounded off the force shield.

"When will you learn?" Vor'tesh sniggered. He used an even harder force from the ribbon device and aimed it at the manual iris control panel and destroyed it, opening the iris.

"Vor'tesh, kree shok anor." Selmak said.

"You dare order me, Tok'ra! You will pay dearly for this insolence." Vor'tesh said.

"We cannot allow you to enter that Stargate." Teal'c said.

"Shol'va!" Vor'tesh spat. He hit them all with force harder then he had before, resulting Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob losing consciousness. Vor'tesh turned back to the Stargate and focussed all of his energy into the hand device and aimed it at the Stargate. Suddenly, the gate activated.

* * *

In the control room, the technicians were working as fast as they could to get control of the system back and to open the blast doors.

"I don't care what you have to do, as long as you get those doors open." Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir." Harriman said. Suddenly, they heard the iris open.

"Who opened that iris?" Hammond demanded.

"He did, sir. He activated the manual iris control in the gate room." Harriman said.

"Get me control of this system." Hammond ordered.

"He's locked the blast doors." Siler said. Then the Stargate activated.

"Where is he going?" Hammond said.

"I don't know sir; nothing's showing up on the dialling computer." Harriman said.

"Shut it down." Hammond said.

"I can't sir, not from here." Harriman said.

"Sergeant, so what you have to do, but shut down that gate." Hammond said.

"Aye sir." Siler said and then he ran out.

* * *

In the gate room, Vor'tesh was standing at the threshold of the Stargate. Sam managed to get up.

"Colonel!" She called. Vor'tesh turned to her.

"You never learn; there is nothing my host can do, so appealing to him will not stop me." Vor'tesh said.

"Jack, please don't do this." Sam pleaded.

"It may come as small consolation for you, but my host does feel deeply for you. But that will do you no good. However, if you come with me as my Queen, then I will spare you." Vor'tesh said.

"Jack, please." Sam said.

"Very well." Vor'tesh said and he used the ribbon device on Sam and sent her back into the wall. Vor'tesh opened the blast doors as Teal'c, Daniel and Jacob regained consciousness. Daniel went to Sam, who was dazed. They all saw Vor'tesh at the threshold. "Take this as a warning, when I return, I will show you the full extent of my power." Then he changed his voice to sound like Jack's. "Bye kids." Then he walked through the gate. It closed behind him.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Daniel said.

"More than you know." Jacob said.

"Now we are facing our greatest enemy." Teal'c said.

"But how do we go up against an enemy who knows our strengths, weaknesses and security codes?" Daniel said. Sam just looked blankly at the gate.

* * *

Soon after, Hammond, Jacob, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Dr Frasier were in the briefing room.

"Would someone care to explain to me how he got those devices in there without our knowledge?" Hammond demanded.

"I'm drawing a blank." Daniel said.

"What I want to know is how he did so much damage with only a hand device?" Frasier said.

"His genetically enhanced mental abilities maybe able to account for this. It looks like he can use his mind to conceal small objects such as the ribbon device and the shield generator. As for the damage, he has remarkable control over the ribbon device, and his mind is more powerful than any Goa'uld I've ever encountered, including Anubis and Sokar." Selmak said.

"The question is; where will he go? What will his next move be?" Daniel said. Jacob took control.

"Chances are he'll want to establish power before he launches an attack of any scale, and the best way for him to get that power is to take it from another Goa'uld, probably the one with the most power who can give Vor'tesh the power he needs." Jacob said.

"The likely choice will be Ba'al. He commands 5 Goa'uld fleets and has 3 three fortresses to his name." Teal'c said.

"So what do we do? He has our access codes and the secrets of our most powerful allies." Sam said.

"We can easily change our access codes and up security around the Stargate. As for our allies, all they can hope for is advanced warning. Remember people, not only are we dealing with the Goa'uld, we are facing the knowledge and experience of Colonel O'Neill, and that is a dangerous thing in the wrong hands. I'm operating a shoot-to-kill order, meaning he is to be killed on sight, by whatever means necessary." Hammond said. Sam and the others looked horrified that Hammond could issue such an order.

"What!" Daniel exclaimed.

"With all due respect, General, if we could capture him and get him to the Asgard…" Sam started before Hammond cut her off.

"Major, if he comes back here and launches an assault on this base and our allies with Colonel O'Neill's knowledge, then its game over, for all of us." Hammond said sternly.

"What sort of time frame are we looking at?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe a week, once Ba'al realises who he is, then he'll personally go out of his way to make sure that Vor'tesh has what he wants." Jacob said.

"Then we had better get started on warning our allies. Dismissed." Hammond said. Everyone walked out.

"Hey Sam, are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"It's just so overwhelming; Colonel O'Neill is a Goa'uld. It's just hard to get my head around, you know?" Sam said.

"Yeah, listen, I'm going back to the Tok'ra and warn them of the situation, then I'll be right back and I'll be here to the end, no matter how it ends." Jacob said.

"Ok Dad." Sam said. Jacob hugged her, and then he followed Hammond. "No matter how it ends." She whispered. The Dr Frasier came to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Frasier asked.

"I don't think I can, Janet." Sam said.

"It's ok, but just so you know; I'm here if you need to talk." Frasier said. They were walking towards the infirmary. Sam looked around to see if anyone was around. The SF's and the others soldiers Vor'tesh had injured were in the infirmary being seen to by other nurses. Sam pulled Frasier into Frasier's office.

"We told each other how we felt last night." Sam said.

"Excuse me?" Frasier asked.

"As part of the marriage counselling, they had to observe us in a normal social setting, as a date. We were flirting and then the Goa'uld left. There was a fight and I got hurt. Colonel O'Neill took me to his house and I spent the night. I told him that I love him and he said it back." Sam said.

"Oh Sam." Frasier said. Tears were glistening in Sam's eyes.

"We slept together last night. Right before this happened, for a few hours, he was mine." Sam said. Tears began falling more freely. Frasier pulled her into a hug.

"Listen to me; I don't agree with the General's shoot to kill policy. I stand by your suggestion of bringing him back and removing the Goa'uld from him. I assure you, I'll do everything in my power to help him when we get him back." Frasier said.

"Thanks Janet. Oh…I'd better get back and help contacting our allies." Sam said. She walked out. Frasier went back to work. They were in for a rough time.


	8. Control and Confessions

_A/N: Sorry I've been away for so long, just had a lot of personal issues to work through but I'm back now and will be giving regular updates on this riveting story. Enjoy and keep sending those reviews._

Meanwhile, on Ba'al's planet, Ba'al was sitting in his chamber being attended to by his lotar and 3 of his loyal Jaffa. His First Prime ran in and bowed at his feet.

"What brings you here in such a hurry, Bre'lak?" Ba'al asked.

"Forgive me, My Lord, but security to this fortress has been breached by an immeasurable force. No amount of Jaffa can stop it." Bre'lak said. There were staff blasts

heard outside the chamber and the screams of Jaffa. Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal Jack/ Vor'tesh standing in front of a pile of dead and unconscious Jaffa.

"You see, the problems with the Goa'uld these days, is you just can't find good help any more." Vor'tesh said in Jack's voice. The Jaffa stood ready to defend Ba'al.

"Shall we kill him, My Lord?" Bre'lak asked. Ba'al raised his hand.

"No, I shall deal with this one personally." Ba'al said. He turned his attention back to Jack. "If it is not O'Neill? You are either very brave or highly foolish to come here alone and unarmed. You do remember our last encounter?"

"As I recall, I was under the influence of a Tok'ra, so not my fault." Vor'tesh said as he walked up to Ba'al until he was face to face.

"I sense something different about you. I cannot tell what it is. No Matter, what does matter in how I am going to dispose of you? I am guessing slow and painful." Ba'al sniggered. Then, in the blink of an eye, Vor'tesh grabbed Ba'al by the throat and held him up so his feet were not touching the floor. His eyes glowed.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Vor'tesh said in a Goa'uld voice. The Jaffa loaded and pointed their staff weapons at Vor'tesh. "Lower your weapons or I will crush his throat in such a manner that not even the power of the sarcophagus will heal him." The Jaffa looked at Vor'tesh, then at Ba'al, who was struggling to breathe.

"Do it." Ba'al ordered. The Jaffa lowered their weapons. Vor'tesh threw Ba'al to the floor.

"That's more like it." Vor'tesh said.

"Leave us." Ba'al ordered.

"But My Lord…" Bre'lak started.

"Do as I say!" Ba'al ordered again. The Jaffa bowed as they left. The Lotar followed. Ba'al picked himself up and looked Vor'tesh, who had settled himself in Ba'al's seat. "No Goa'uld would ever have the ordacity to handle me in such a manner, who are you?"

"I am Vor'tesh; created amongst the Tau'ri; more powerful than any Goa'uld, with a host most would kill to have." Vor'tesh said. Ba'al bowed.

"My Lord; had I but known, I would not have threatened to have you killed. Accept my sincere apologies." Ba'al said.

"Get up; if there is one thing I cannot abide, it is grovellers." Vor'tesh said. Ba'al stood up.

"Of course. Now buried within the subconscious of your host and fully accessible to you are the secrets of the Tau'ri, the Tok'ra and the Asgard. Which should we annihilate first?" Ba'al asked.

"All in due time, my servant, first I need to rest in the sarcophagus. Get me the appropriate attire and I will need your finest motherships at my disposal." Vor'tesh said.

"As you wish, My Lord." Ba'al said as Vor'tesh walked out to the sarcophagus.

Three days had passed since Jack became Vor'tesh and everyone had been working endlessly to enhance security in case he decided to launch an attack. Jacob still hadn't returned from the Tok'ra, nor Teal'c from the Jaffa. Word had been sent to the Alpha site and to the Asgard, but the only ones to respond so far were the Alpha site. It was 4am and Sam was sitting in the briefing room, staring out at the Stargate. She was praying that every time the gate opened, it would either be someone coming through with good news about Jack, or someone bringing him home, alive and well. She knew the chances were slim to none, but she lived in hope. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to hear company enter the briefing room.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" Daniel said, startling her.

"Oh, Daniel, hey." Sam said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Daniel said.

"I guess I'm a little edgy." Sam said, yawning.

"Well, I would be to at 4am." Daniel said, looking at his watch.

"4am? Really? I thought it was later." Sam said.

"When was the last time you slept?" Daniel asked a note of concern in his voice.

"Oh uh…the night I stayed at Colonel O'Neill's house…right before this happened." Sam said.

"Sam, that was 3 days ago, you need some rest." Daniel said.

"3 days? Is that all? It feels like longer." Sam said. Daniel looked at Sam and followed her gaze towards the Stargate.

"Sam…" Daniel started.

"He's out there somewhere, Daniel. A prisoner in his own body, doing things he has no control over, no power to stop himself; and I could have stopped him." Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked.

"I could have tried harder to sense the symbiote at the clinic. I don't know why I couldn't. Then at the ramp before he went through the Stargate, I could have stopped him, but I hesitated, why? Because I didn't want to be the one to hurt him." Sam said.

"Sam, no-one blames you for what happened. The Goa'uld just bested us this time. Unfortunately, at the cost of Jack's freedom and independence." Daniel said.

"And everyone is talking as if he's already dead; with no chance of saving him." Sam said.

"I can understand where they're coming from. Very few hosts survive separation from their symbiotes." Daniel said.

"Skaara and Sarah did." Sam said.

"But Vor'tesh is a stronger Goa'uld then Klorel and Osiris. Like Selmak said, Vor'tesh won't give jack up without a fight." Daniel said.

"No-one is even giving saving him a chance." Sam said. "Not since Hammond issued that shoot to kill objective on him."

"I'll tell you something. General Hammond doesn't know this and I could get into a lot of trouble for going behind his back if I get caught, but right now I don't care. I've spoken to a lot of the SG-Team leaders and they all agree that saving Jack is a worthwhile mission, and no-one on this base is willing to kill him. Teal'c won't do it, and even though the Tok'ra maybe authorised to do, your dad won't do it, Bra'tac won't do it and the Asgard won't. Everyone is willing to give saving Jack a chance." Daniel said.

"Good. Then there's a chance to save him." Sam said.

"Sam, is there something you're not telling me?" Daniel asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said.

"You tell me? You seem obsessed with saving him, even though the chances are slim to none; you beat yourself over something that's not possibly your fault; your concern is beyond that of a subordinate's worry for her commanding officer. Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?" Daniel said.

"Because I'm not." Sam said sadly. Daniel looked at her. She turned away. "If General Hammond this out, then I'd lose my commission. That morning when you called Colonel O'Neill's house and he told you I was there, I over heard your conversation before he hung up. You asked if something had happened between us. Something did happen. We slept together, right after we confessed our feelings for each other." Sam said.

"No wonder you're taking this so hard." Daniel said.

"For a few hours, he was mine and I was his. And then they go and do this." Sam said. Her eyes brimming with tears. Daniel pulled her into a hug.

"We will save him, Sam. I promise, we'll find away to save him." Daniel said, looking at the Stargate, silently praying he was right.


	9. A Risk Worth Taking

_A/N: I am soooooo sorry I've not updated this story in a long time. Had lots to do, moving house, graduating University, getting a full-time job yadda yadda. Anyway, here is the next part of the story I know you've been dying for._

_

* * *

_Back with the Goa'uld, Vor'tesh has risen from his Sarcophagus to find Ba'al waiting for him. 

"My Lord, I trust you are amply rested?" Ba'al said.

"Three days in the Sarcophagus has made me strong again. Have you taken care of my requests?" Vor'tesh asked.

"I have appropriate attire awaiting you in your chambers and my finest Motherships on standby, awaiting your command, My Lord." Ba'al said.

"Excellent. You serve me well. Allow me time to search the database for an appropriate planet to conquer as a small demonstration of my power." Vor'tesh said.

"Then might I suggest an attack on the Tau'ri and the Asgard?" Ba'al said.

"The Asgard must be handled gently and carefully. A direct assault will most likely result in our doom. Besides, they will no doubt be aware of the situation and will have taken extra security measures to prevent that from happening." Vor'tesh said. "As for the Tau'ri, it's not time for them yet. I want to make them suffer slowly."

"As you wish, my Lord." Ba'al said.

"Ready the database in my chambers." Vor'tesh said as he walked away.

"As you wish, My Lord." Ba'al said submissively.

* * *

Back at the SGC, Sam was finally resting in her quarters, but it was a restless sleep. She was tossing and turning. She didn't know that Teal'c was watching over her. 

"No….He can't be Goa'uld…I won't let you kill him…we can still save him….NOOO!" Sam screamed as she shot up. She was panting wildly and sweating from terror.

"Did you have a nightmare, Major Carter?" Teal'c said.

"Oh mi god, Teal'c. It was horrible." Sam said.

"Allow yourself time to relax, then it might make you feel better if you were to discuss it." Teal'c said.

"I was reliving what was happening the day he was made a Goa'uld. I was then dreaming about the inevitable confrontation where we would be putting Hammond's shoot to kill objective into action. I saw him vulnerable and you were going to kill him. He turned to me, said he loved me, and then you shot and killed him. That's when I woke up." Sam said.

"I understand how that would be disturbing for you." Teal'c said.

"I don't know what to think, Teal'c. If I think there's a way to get him back, then I'm happy, but then I'm shot down with the reality that the chances of getting him back alive and well are slim to none. I can't stand the thought of him staying with them. It'll be dangerous for all of us. I'm in a slump because I can't think of a way to save him." Sam said.

"I too am having difficulty thinking of a solution as well. But you must not give up hope. You must also rest." Teal'c said.

"I guess so." Sam said. She then looked over at Teal'c. "What do you think of all this?"

"I am having difficulty coming to terms with the fact that one of my greatest friends and comrades, a man I have great respect for, is now one of our most dangerous enemies and I too am failing to see the possibility of getting him back alive and well." Teal's said.

"Everyone's saying that any attempts to save him and get him back will result in more casualties and is not worth the risk. The chances of failure are greater than those of success. That it's suicide. Do you think it's worth the risk?" Sam said.

"I believe so. Colonel O'Neill has proven on numerous occasions that he is willing to go above and beyond the call of duty to save but one individual. It is only fair that we do the same for him and there are many who think the same thing. The question is, do you think the risk is worth taking?" Teal'c said. Sam thought hard for a minute before finally answering.

"Yes, I think it is." Sam said.

"And there are many others who believe the same thing." Teal'c said.

"Thanks for that Teal'c." Sam said. Teal'c stood up and bowed to her before leaving. Sam lay back. "Come on Jack, help me find away to save you. Give me something." She said aloud. She then drifted back off to sleep, only to find herself in a Goa'uld chamber. _"Where am I?" _

"_Where am I?" A voice said. Sam looked around._

"_Jack, is that you?" Sam said. Jack stepped out in his military BDU'S._

"_In the flesh, so to speak." Jack said._

"_What's going on? Where are we?" Sam asked._

"_Well, I'm in a Goa'uld Sarcophagus right now. Vor'tesh feels the need to increase his strength before he demonstrates the kind of sway and power he has over the Goa'uld." Jack said._

"_You're in a Sarcophagus? Am I dreaming this?" Sam asked._

"_No, I don't know exactly how it works, or how I'm doing this, but what I do know is that I wanted to reach out to someone, you, and here we are." Jack said._

"_What about Vor'tesh?" Sam said._

"_He's concentrating on increasing his strength, so he doesn't know I'm doing this, but I won't be able to do this again." Jack said._

"_So what can we do?" Sam said._

"_I'm as good as dead. Any attempt to save me will result in failure, casualties even, at my hand. I can't bare to be responsible if anything happens to you." Jack said._

"_Hammond has ordered Directive 001 on you." Sam said._

"_Shoot to kill, I can understand why. All of my experience and knowledge is now in the hands of the Goa'uld. They know everything about us. I'm dangerous." Jack said._

"_It's not you. You're not in control of what Vor'tesh does." Sam said._

"_That won't make me feel better as Vor'tesh destroys everything I care about and I can't do a thing to stop him. I know that he's going to make you suffer; torture you to death to make me suffer. Inside, it'll be killing me, but the last thing you'll see is a malicious grin on my face that's not me. I can't deal with that." Jack said._

"_Jack, I can't standby and leave you with them. I can come up with a plan to save you. Please Jack, let me try." Sam said._

"_But I can't bare for anything to happen to you." Jack said. "Why are you so determined?"_

"_Because I love you. For a few hours, you were mine and I had what I had wanted for 7 years and I'll be damned if I'm going to let them take you away from me." Sam said, tears filling her eyes. Tears were filling Jack's eyes._

"_Sam, I love you too, which is why I couldn't bare to let anything happen to you, especially if I was the one hurting you. Sam, you have no idea of how much I've wanted to propose to you and to make you my wife. To hell with the regulations." Jack said._

"_Then let me save you, and when I do, I'm yours. I'll help you through this, just let me save you." Sam pleaded. She was crying now. Jack pulled her into a hug. She buried her head into his shoulder._

"_I realise I can't talk you out of this, so do what you have to. But, if it comes down to it, kill me without hesitation, before I have a chance to kill you." Jack said._

"_Don't make me promise that, Jack. I will save you and when I do, I'm yours, to hell with the regulations. I'm never going to let you go. Trust me I will save you." Sam said._

"_Remember, Teamwork is the key." Jack said. _

"_I love you Jack." Sam said._

"_I will always love you." Jack said. He kissed her gently before it turned into something passionate and full of love. They broke away and Jack wiped away Sam's tears. He cupped her face with his hands and brought her forehead to his. "Make me proud."_ Then Sam shot up. She was in her bed. She touched her lips, which felt like they had just been kissed and then her face, which was wet from crying. It wasn't a dream.

"Teamwork is the key? Teamwork is the key?" She said aloud. She went to her desk and began brainstorming. She was going to save him…even if it killed her.

* * *

_Please, Please read and review. Don't hold the fact that I took so long to submit another chapter against me._


End file.
